


The Problem

by PlayingChello



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Finnish!Nero, M/M, Russian!Dante, mostly just Russian dirty talking, very slightly alluded to rough kinky sex, with a touch of Finnish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingChello/pseuds/PlayingChello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero has a problem.</p><p>A six-foot-two, white-haired, regrettably attractive Russian problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this (as with all of my Danero stuff) to my squad, lovely human beings I get to chat with about these dorks.
> 
> This is ridiculously short. Translations in the end notes.
> 
> I have a [tumblr](http://playingchello.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/playingchello).

Nero has a problem.

A six-foot-two, white-haired, regrettably attractive Russian problem.

Dante not only causes problems, but qualifies as his own.

Mostly because he uses the fact that he can infallibly turn Nero into a whiny, needy mess to his utmost advantage. Usually in public.

“Ты мой,” Dante whispers right in his ear as he walks by as they’re grocery shopping. His hand skirts along his waist, barely there. And then he’s gone, looking at a shelf as if nothing happened while Nero shifts his leg and tries to concentrate on _anything else_ so he doesn’t sprout a hard on in the middle of the grocery store.

While Nero is paying, Dante presses up behind him discreetly. Annoying, but easily avoidable. At least until Nero goes to swipe his card through the reader and Dante whispers in his ears again, just barely rolling his hips into him, “Я собираюсь разрушить эту красивую задницу.” There is no holding back the half chub he’s now sporting as they leave the store, Dante wearing a satisfied grin as he slides his hand into Nero’s back pocket.

Even in the car he isn’t safe. Dante drives with his carefree attitude, one hand on the wheel and the other on Nero’s thigh. The wind blows their hair all over as Dante pushes the speed limit several times over. Even just that is enough to remind Nero of his still half hard cock pushing at his jeans. But Dante enjoys pushing boundaries. “Я хочу, чтобы ты подавился моим членом.” His pants are considerably tighter now.

But all the teasing is worth it. Because when they make it into their apartment above Dante’s bar, Nero drops the grocery bags on the floor as Dante pushes him up against the wall, pins his wrists and attacks his throat with harsh nips. He moans like a hired whore at the way Dante pushes against him, runs the nails of his free hand down Nero’s exposed skin, leaving angry red lines behind.

“Я хочу услышать тебя, зайчик.”

Nero knows that word, recognises it from their many times like this. He whimpers desperately.

When they’ve finished, Nero sore and exhausted, throat raw and feeling so wonderfully fucked out, they lay together in their bed. Dante’s fingers trace gentle, senseless patterns in Nero’s pale skin, anything to keep them close.

“Я люблю тебя.”

Nero knows that one. Smiles. “Minäkin rakastan sinua,” he returns.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Ты мой: You are mine  
> Я собираюсь разрушить эту красивую задницу: I'm going to wreck that pretty ass  
> Я хочу, чтобы ты подавился моим членом: I want you to choke on my cock  
> Я хочу услышать тебя, зайчик: I want to hear you, bunny  
> Я люблю тебя: I love you  
> Minäkin rakastan sinu: I love you, too


End file.
